A primary object of the invention is to provide a stable, lightweight cellular cementitious composition useful for a wide variety of purposes, including fireproofing of steel and concrete, thermal insulation for domestic and industrial structures, and acoustical soundproofing of structural parts, production of highway noise reduction barriers, and for industrial noise reduction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for the production of stable, cellular cementitious compositions which contain large amounts of air cells.